


Just Some Ice Cream

by MercuryStars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Boys In Love, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff and Angst, Gay John Laurens, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryStars/pseuds/MercuryStars
Summary: It's raining but still, Alex and John take a detour on their way home.Click, boom then it happened.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Just Some Ice Cream

It was raining as John and I were walking back to our crappy little apartment, only a few blocks away from the college. We were going to get somewhere nicer, but we needed to find somewhere quick when John's dad found out he was gay and kicked him out. I loved him, and even though I knew he loved me with all of his heart I was still shocked when he chose me over his family, over his home, his life. He had scoffed as though it were the most obvious decision in the world.

"Alex! Pay attention, your mind is wandering again! I said we should go and get some ice cream, it's perfect ice cream weather!" He laughed happily, pulling me along as he tried to walk faster. "Tell me, my dear Laurens, how could it possibly be perfect ice cream weather when it's pouring with rain?" I asked with a wide smile, happy because he was happy. Both of us were soaking wet and yet I couldn't find it in me to care. "Well my Alexander, if you must know, it's the perfect ice cream weather because it's cold! And because it is cold it will stop the ice cream from melting!" I laughed again, but just nodded as he entwined our fingers and we took the next left, changing our course away from home and to the ice cream cart.

Once we had bought our frozen treats, mine chocolate and his strawberry, we quickened our pace getting back, as it was now raining heavier then we had anticipated, deciding to cut down an alley to shorten the distance. We were still laughing and joking, still holding hands and eating our ice cream when someone called out from behind us. "Hey!" we both turned around.

Boom.

I watched it happen in slow motion. The bullet left the gun so slowly, I could almost see the invisible pulses in the air before the world snapped back to full speed and the bullet struck him right between the ribs. I barely saw whoever it was run off, all I could focus on was John as he fell to the ground.

"A-Alex?" His broken voice called out, as I try and hold back my tears as I try frantically to put pressure on the wound. "Y-Yes John, I'm here, I-I'll always be here." I tried to memorise every single freckle on his face, every out of place hair which just wouldn't stay inside of his ponytail...Just everything. "I-I love-love you, Alex...an-and I would..." The tears in my eyes were finally making their way down my cheeks as I listened to him try and speak. I knew these were his last words, I could see the blood in his mouth and I knew the bullet had pierced one of his lungs. He continued, "Would choose-choose you every single time Alex, every ti-time..." I watched the life leave John's eyes. The eyes I loved so much as they were always full of energy and life and love and hope. A hope that even though there was so much bad in the world there still could be some good.

I heard the wailing sirens in the streets. Someone must have called the police when they heard the gunshot. None of it mattered. Nothing mattered as I held John close to my chest, his blood soaking into my clothes. I had lost everything in this one, single moment.

John was an artist. I was a lawyer, well going to be. He always said I would change the world, now I knew I would. I would make the world a safer place, a better place, where shit like this wouldn't happen. I cradled John closer.

"I have so much work to do."


End file.
